


Longings

by sherlockian4evr



Series: The British Government and the DI [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM discussion, M/M, Mentions of Spreader Bars, Mentions of blow jobs, mentions of anal sex, mentions of anal vibrators, mentions of bondage, mentions of collars, mentions of cuffs, mentions of nipple clamps, mentions of orgasm denial, mentions of spider gags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg is intrigued by John's and Sherlock's relationship (as depicted in the Detective and the Doctor) and wants the same thing for himself and Mycroft. He goes to John for advice. Sherlock gets involved and embarrassment ensues.</p><p>Beta read by Sherlock1110.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longings

**Author's Note:**

> Set just after chapter one of [Delivered](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3950656).

Greg was watching the door anxiously from where he sat in the pub. John had agreed to meet him here for a pint and conversation. Little did his friend know what Greg had on his mind. Since the day that he accidentally discovered that John and Sherlock shared a Dom/sub relationship, an idea had been playing in his mind. It was a persistent idea that he couldn’t shake and he needed to talk to someone about it. John was the logical person to with which to have this discussion. Actually, he was the only person

Seeing his friend enter the pub, Greg waved him over to the table. “Hiya, John. Thanks for coming.” Something of his nervousness must have shown in his demeanour, because the doctor raised his eyebrow in question.

"Any excuse to get out of the flat…” John sat down and caught the server’s attention. She sauntered over and gave him an appreciative look. The doctor simply smiled and ordered a pint then turned his attention back to Greg. “So, you wanted to talk. What’s Sherlock done now?”

The DI laughed nervously and looked down at his hands. A slight flush crept up his neck and onto his cheeks. “It’s nothing like that. This is a more of a… personal matter.” Greg paused. “The other day, at the crime scene, I said something inappropriate to Sherlock and learned a bit more than I had bargained for.” Now the DI looked up and met John’s eyes. “I could tell by the look on Sherlock’s face that I was correct. You two are, uh, are practicing BDSM.”

For one horrible moment, the doctor thought that Greg was going to attempt a misguided intervention in his and Sherlock’s relationship. What came next caught him completely by surprise. “

I’m currently in a relationship that’s completely, how do you say it, vanilla. And I would really like to try something like you two share.” Greg’s blush was furious now.

John breathed easier now, though he was in complete shock. Thankfully, his beer had been delivered so he took a long drink before answering. “Right. I had no idea you were seeing anyone.” It seemed that he had latched onto the most innocuous part of Greg’s revelation.

The DI laughed softly. “Yeah, the guy is pretty secretive about it. He’s worried about the impact it could have on his job.” Greg gave John a long hard look then decided to take the plunge. “It’s Mycroft.”

John, in the middle of drinking his beer, spewed it out in a great gush. He reached for a napkin and started cleaning up the mess, buying time. Finally, he simply stopped what he was doing and pinned Greg with a stare. “Mycroft. Mycroft bloody Holmes. Are you serious?” He couldn’t believe what he was saying.

The look on the DI’s face was a strange mixture of amusement and understanding. “Yeah. It makes about as much sense as you and Sherlock.”

The doctor had to admit that Greg was correct on that point. “So you want to introduce BDSM into your relationship with Mycroft.” John started laughing. He couldn’t help himself. He laughed until there were tears in his eyes. It was the DI’s put out expression that brought his laughter to a stop. “Christ. I’m sorry Greg, really. I’m just having a hard time picturing Mycroft as a sub.”

"Who said I wanted him to be the sub?” Greg had raised an eyebrow in question.

John was caught flat footed and his mouth actually fell open.

Greg plunged ahead with his request. “Could you help me decide how to approach Mycroft with this? I have no idea how to go about it?”

John gave his head a shake. “I’m not sure that I’m the one you should be talking to. Maybe you should have a conversation with Sherlock. He knows Mycroft better than anyone else does.” Not that that’s saying much, John thought. “He could probably give you an idea about how to approach his brother. You might want to talk to him about what it’s like to be the submissive in a relationship, just to be sure that is what you really want.”

The DI heaved an enormous sigh. “You really think I should talk to Sherlock? He’ll probably snap my head off and tell me to just come out with it. Then he’ll call me an idiot.”

John laughed again. “Not if I have anything to do with it. I’ll text you when I have everything set up with Sherlock, yeah?”

“I really appreciate it, John. You have no idea how much.” Greg’s relief was palpable as he relaxed back into his seat.

After that, their conversation turned to the game on the telly and the latest gossip from the yard.

* * *

"Sherlock," John warned, "all I'm saying is try to show a little tact. This is a sensitive subject and Greg is opening himself up to you."

The detective looked offended. "I always show tact. I'm the epitome of tact."

The look that John shot his way spoke volumes on his opinion of the matter.

Sherlock managed to look a bit hurt.

Just then, footsteps could be heard on the steps to the flat. John fidgeted nervously. "That will be Greg now."

Sherlock shot him a look that clearly said "Obviously."

John ignored it.

At the knock on the door, the doctor cut Sherlock off and welcomed Greg into the flat. "Hiya, Greg. Come on in. Tea?"

The DI was clearly nervous and jumped at the offer. "Yeah, um…" he cleared his throat, "that would be great."

"Just have a seat anywhere, I'll be right back." Greg sat on the sofa and Sherlock continued to stand, looming over the room. "You too, Sherlock!" He sat.

Greg could feel the detective's eyes on him. They were focused on him with a mixture of intensity and something else... mirth. "Fuck. Sherlock, tell me your not going to give me a hard time about this."

"Oh, not at all. John would never approve." The insincerity radiated off of the detective in waves. "I understand you are in a relationship with _Mycroft_. Whatever possessed you to go after my brother. He's a pompass ass."

Greg gave Sherlock a pointed look. "I asked John the same thing regarding you, you prat." 

Looking a bit inappropriately proud, Sherlock responded. "Point taken. Now for the reason you are here. You wish to embark on a BDSM relationship with my brother, you see yourself in the submissive role, and you want to know how to approach Mycroft on the subject. Is that correct?"

Greg blushed to the tips of his ears. "Right." Leave it to Sherlock to plunge straight into the matter.

John returned and placed a cup of tea next to Greg which he gratefully sipped.

The detective's face lit up with a wicked smile. He was going to get even with Lestrade for the comment at the crime scene despite John's warnings. "Let's explore the idea of you as a submissive. Tell me, does this appeal to you?" Sherlock's voice dropped into its lowest range. "You're laying on your back, your arms tied to the headboard, your legs spread wide by a bar. You can't free yourself no matter how hard you try. Mycroft is pounding into you but won't touch your cock. It's driving you mad and just when you think you're about to climax, he pulls out and leaves you wanting. He does this over and over and you're reduced to a quivering begging mess. Finally, finally, Mycroft reaches climax inside of you and he tells you to come. You shoot off in ecstasy and are lost in a cloud of pleasure that lasts until Mycroft brings you back to reality."

When the detective stopped speaking there was complete silence in the flat. Greg had turned the color of beets and, despite his embarrassment, was struggling to hide his very prominent erection. John had buried his face in his hands. "Sherlock..." John began. The detective ignored him.

"Or this." Sherlock was enjoying this entirely too much. "Mycroft has you plugged with an anal vibrator. It's set just high enough that you can't ignore it but not so high to bring you to climax. You're on your knees with nipple clamps pinching tightly into your flesh. Mycroft teases at your already sore nipples with flicks of his fingers then he grasps you head on either side and guides your mouth around his cock. He plunges in over and over, going so deep at times that you can't breathe. Mycroft pulls your hair as he fucks your mouth, his speed increasing as he nears orgasm. At last he tips over the edge and spills his seed into your mouth and you're forced to swallow or choke." Sherlock flits his eyes over Greg and smirks at what he sees. The man is coming undone.

Greg letslet out a low moan. "Bloody hell! Could you be a bit less descriptive. You're killing me."

The doctor gave Greg a pitying look. "Yeah, Sherlock. I think you've proven your point." John was more than a bit unhappy with Sherlock's behavior just now.

The detective didn't look the least bit contrite. "Oh, I don't know. My course of action seems to have been quite effective. Gavin became quite aroused by my descriptions of the two scenarios."

At this, Greg lost it. "Come off it Sherlock! You damn well know my name. If we're going to sit here and talk about bondage and orgasms and nipple clamps you can bloody well use my name!"

And there it was, the reaction that Sherlock had been waiting for for years. He started laughing. "Oh! Greg, the look on your face. I've been waiting for you to tell me off for that ever since I got clean." He wiped tears of mirth from his eyes. "You were too polite to say anything when I was going through withdrawal. I couldn't resist seeing how long it would take you to break."

Both John and Greg were fixing him with disapproving glares. "Don't worry, Greg. He and I will be having a little talk later about his behaviour." John turned to address Sherlock, who was, at his Dom's comment, wavering on apprehensive. "Get your head out of your arse and get back to trying to help Greg. Now."

The detective throttled down his mirth and returned to the conversation at hand. "Now that we have established Greg's definite interest in submission, we need to determine the optimal method for introducing the idea to my brother." He thought for a minute.

"How did you tell John?" Greg was very curious.

John and Sherlock exchanged smiles. "I knelt, stripped by our bed with a scarf around my eyes. I also had handcuffed my wrists together in front of me and placed my riding crop on the floor where it couldn't be missed."

"When he called for me, I was met by the most breathtaking sight I had ever seen. We never looked back." John's smile was happy and proprietary.

The DI cleared his throat. "I can't see myself doing something like that. It's not my style." He was shaking his head."

At this, John spoke up. "How about a gift?"

Greg looked intrigued. "What do you have in mind?"

Sherlock didn't give the doctor time to respond. "Oh yes! A nice package that should include a collar, cuffs, rope, and a spider gag. You definitely responded to the idea of Mycroft fucking your mouth so, yes, a spider gag."

The DI's eyes had grown wide but his excitement was very evident. "

"Don't get the cheap equipment. Get the best. This isn't something to stint on." Sherlock's gaze was intense.

Greg looked dubious. "But won't that cost quite a lot? I'm on a DI's pay you know."

Sherlock gave a huff of annoyance and produced a card. "Go to this shop. Select only the best. Mention my name and you will receive the best service. Charge everything to my account."

The DI couldn't believe what he had heard. "I can't do that. It's too much."

John and Sherlock exchanged knowing looks. The detective paid the account with Mycroft's card anyway so what did it matter.

"Go ahead," John urged. "Consider it payback for all the times Sherlock has been a complete prat."

Greg nodded. "Yeah. Okay. I'll do it. Thanks. Thank you both for everything."

With a few more niceties, the conversation came to an end and Greg left. He was off to give Mycroft the shock of his life. Hopefully it would be a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.


End file.
